Alive Inside
by cryfhau aill
Summary: Christian Bale's Batman and Heath Ledger's Joker go head to head literally in a battle of wit, strength, and lust. SLASH on oh so many levels. RIP Heath Ledger. I wish you could go on as the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

When Batman went out that night, he had no idea what he was getting into. The stars were sparkling and the moon was bright. He could see all the rooftops in the distance. Bruce sighed under his mask. Secretly he hoped for something big. It was rather boring just flying around on his grappling hook and not seeing any action.

Little did he know what awaited him.

Somewhere near by, the Joker sat watching the Bat's every move.

"Oh Batsy, you make me tremble in anticipation."

The Joker's usual smiling face was replaced by a thoughtful, far away look. He imagined what he could do to the BATMAN. He wanted to play with him. He wanted to cut him. He wanted to burn him. He wanted to punch and kick and kiss...wait...kiss?... He wanted to watch those amazing amazing? blue eyes look up at him with real emotion. H wanted to touch those sensual sensual?!lips. He wanted to rip that tight leather right off the Bat's ass and stick his quivering memb...WAIT! What?! Im not even gay...am I?

A confused look came over the Joker's handsome features. He honestly didn't know. He had never really explored his sexuality before. He had always connected sexual release with cutting people. Now was different, though. From the first time he laid eyes on that masked crusader, Joker couldn't keep his mind off of him. He pegged it as the thrill of the chase and went on with his normal causing chaos and mayhem. But now, watching Batman kneel and inspect the city, Joker knew better. He had to get his Batsy alone to figure this out.

But first, he would torture him a little...

It had been two months since the Joker had broken out of solitary. How he did it no one knew. Its like he evaporated into thin air. Everything was still there...bed, table, toilet, books, even the straight jacket...but no Joker. They turned the place upside down to find any chance of a hole somewhere. Nothing. Which lead to a month-long investigation by the I.A. who still kept tabs on all of the employees.

Batman had watched all of this from a comfortable height on the roof. Now that he was a fugitive believed to kill atleast 5 "innocent" people, Batman couldnt just waltz right into the station and ask what the latest was. It didnt matter anyway. He was glad that Gordan could be such a success. Commissioner! Still he had to wonder when he could work with his friend again.

Bruce shook his head in frustation. He was distracted again. He was supposed to be listening to a board meeting. He still had Wayne Enterprises to deal with in between late-night brawls with the crooks of Gotham. He couldnt wait to get out there and find out information about the Joker. Finally, some real action! It had been too long since he had a really good challenge. Bruce knew he shouldn't be like that, but with the Joker, he couldn't help it. What did the great criminal mastermind have up his sleeve this time?

Finally, the meeting was over. Bruce didn't really know what happened but it was dark and he had a clown to catch so he sauntered off in the direction of the elevator to make his way to the parking garage. He had bought a new lamborghini since he crashed the last one saving the traitor Reese. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered saving some of the people he saves. They don't appreciate him anyway. Still, he had to do it because who else would?

Bruce's thoughts shifted back to his upcoming mission. Arriving at his secret headquarters, Bruce went inside and greeted Alfred warmly.

"Hello Master Bruce. How was the dull day of a businessman?" Alfred knew well that Bruce prefered the life of Batman. The need of excitement had alway shown in those deep brown eyes even as a young boy. Rachel had seen it too. That is why she had decided to let Bruce carry on his romance with the black leather and gadgets instead.

"Boring. Any word on the Joker?" This was the ritual these days. Bruce would immediately shift the conversation to Joker. Alfred was beginning to wonder if he was infatuated with this Joker character. Maybe he was trying to put Rachel out of his mind by being constantly on the move.

Immediately going to the trick panel where he hid his suit, Bruce changed for the night. Saying a quick goodbye to Alfred, he sped off in his new Batpod ready for action from the Joker.

The Joker did not disappoint. Although, compared to the usual acts of the so-called madman, Batman was shocked about the lowkey pursuit he usually embarked in...


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker didnt want some huge elaborate scheme to get to the Batman. He knew it wasnt like him, but this was important. So he came up with a simple plan to get the Batman alone and unguarded so he could be taken...then later he could actually TAKE him.

"Okay, wow, I need to resolve this. This is getting confusing. And I don't like confusion unless it's someone else's."

The Joker sat down, brushed his mangy green hair behind his ear and began to think.

Three minutes later, he had it. There was only one way to get to the Batman, and that was with innocent people, lots of them. He knew that from experience. And so he set his plan in motion, starting by finding thugs to help him carry it out.

The train was already blown off the tracks when he got there. Batman looked around and saw police everywhere. They were all looking at the same thing: the huge sign saying "WE MEET ALONE OR PEOPLE WILL DIE." Everyone knew who it was talking about. And judging by the huge joker blimp in the sky, anyone smart would know who it was who sent it.

Batman groaned. This was abnormal for Joker. Even though he had only faced him once, Batman knew that he was more into long drawn out terrified weeks of torture for him and the police.This was straightforward. Something was up with the Joker.

The train was hanging half on, half off the tracks. Batman knew if he ignored the obvious cry for attention, that train would be blown the rest of the way off and considering that it was on a twenty foot high rail, people WOULD die. What is it with people having to build everything as high to the sky as possible?

"Okay, Joker, where do you want to meet?" As if on cue, the giant blimp sent a glowing message saying "WHERE RACHEL AND I FIRST MET."

That meant the Wayne penthouse. Could Joker have figured it out? Trying to compose himself, Batman disappeared without a word to anyone. He would deal with this maniac alone. His way... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, hello Batman! Nice of you to join us!" Us? Batman looked in the direction of the voice to see Joker lying out on his bed. He had his usual green and purple suit, but the jacket was off. He had his arm holding up his head and he was sprawled out like he was modeling. Somewhere inside him, Batman enjoyed the view, but the next sight he did not. A small boy was tied to a chair, unconscious. "Joker, define 'alone' for me..." Batman said in his gruff voice.  
"Okay, but first tell me what's up with that voice! You sound like your swallowing gravel! That's not what you'll be swallowing today!" Joker gave him a lustful look up and down. "You were supposed to come alone!" was Batman's only answer.  
Joker looked slightly annoyed. He stretched, putting his arms and legs out behind him. "Oh no, Batman, please don't tie me up, pleeeeeeease!" came in a tiny voice from Joker's direction. Then, he jumped up and made to walk out nonchalantly. "See, I can change my voice. You change yours and we'll talk"  
"Is it really that big of a deal?" Batman's voice was still the same.  
Joker just ignored him pretending like he was having trouble with Bruce Wayne's bedroom doorknob. He was enjoying toying with Batman. The voice really did annoy him though. "Okay, let me here your real voice then!" Batman was trying to postpone becoming human with this...man. Yes, that's all he is. With the makeup, he looks like more, but when they were in interrogation, Joker had his gloves off and his hands and arms were very much a man's. Batman could remember those hands, soft and kindof small, but his forearms were the kind that you wouldn't mind have holding you in place. Wow, where was this going? "Well, as soon as you're done staring intently at the door...or maybe..." Joker started slowly moving his arms around watching the Bat's eyes move with them. A second later, Batman came out of it. "OH thank GOODNESS! I thought I LOST YOU!" Joker said as he mock-threw himself on Batman like a girl in distress.  
Joker stood back and brushed Batman's shoulders off. "Sorry there Bat. Didn't mean to get makeup on your SEEEEERious costume!" Batman pushed him away.  
"Enough games! What do you want?" Joker looked at him exasperated. "Still with the blasted voice?! Fine, I suppose I'll just have to wait in order to explore this sexual escapade." The last of the sentence he let fall into a whisper so Batman couldn't hear what he was planning. Just as he grabbed his jacket, he heard one of the sweetest things he'd ever heard.  
"Fine." Batman said in a voice close to his real one. "We'll play this your way, Joker." Moving closer with every word so that when Joker turned around with his trademark grin back in place, he ran right into Batman's oversized chest. Looking up with a slight shock in his eyes, Batman could tell that if Joker hadn't been wearing makeup he would have been blushing. Joker stepped back and slipped back into his sneer. " Oh, Batman! You are SUCH a tease!" he said this with a small pout making Batman twitch. "Now, what do you want? And why didn't you come alone?" Batman asked still in his close-to-normal voice. Joker tingled with pleasure. "Well, the boy was just in case you decided to try and beat me to a pulp like usual. I still have bruises from our last dance. Not that I didn't enjoy it Batman, of COURSE I did, but...it HURT." the pout was back. Batman stood staring at him. What was happening to him, he didn't know, but Joker kept making him all hot.  
Joker noticed this. 'Oh yes, my Bat, and now the real fun begins...' 


	4. Chapter 4

The Joker danced back to the bed and layed out on his back, legs apart, supported by his elbows in order to see the dark figure across the room.

"Well come on! Make yourself COMFORTABLE why don't you? I know this isn't YOUR bedroom, but still..." and the Joker was grinning...grinning like he knew a little secret. This particular secret Batman was hoping was not his identity.

Looking down at the Joker sprawled out on his bed was an image he was very fond of at the moment, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He blinked twice then went to stiffly sit in a chair close enough to the child in the other chair to make an escape if needed.

The Joker noticed this.

"Must you be so damn TENSE all the time?!" he said clearly exasperated. His head lolled back and his eyes closed in a grimace. Then, suddenly, the grin was back and he was excitedly staring at the bat. "Unless...you want...ME...to work out all that tension..." He wriggled his brows in a seductive manner.

The Batsuit is getting smaller, thought Bruce. He panicked slightly as he noticed that some of the blood in his body apparently decided to venture to his crouch.

He stood abruptly.

"Look Joker, if you don't have any real intent on why we're here, then I will just take the kid and be on my way. I have a lot of crime to fight. You're not the only villain in my appointment book." In truth, the Joker _was _the only villain in Batman's appointment book. The Joker knew it too.

"Oh, now my bat, of course I have a real intention for bringing you here..." he got up as he spoke "...alone..." Batman glanced at the kid but was ignored as Joker started taking steps toward his aloof body "...in a bedroom..." a few more steps and they would be torso to torso "...with a bed." the Joker was directly in front of him now. He could smell the makeup and a faint scent of some kind of fruity cologne he couldn't quite place.

"Oh YES Batsy, I do know why!" Leaning closer to the still man in front of him, he whispered. "But do you?" He thought he shifted his voice into a seductive lower key as to give a hint of why he was there, but apparently Batman's head was harder than he thought because he was met only with a look of confusion.

The Joker sighed and rolled his eyes. "Must I do everything?" he muttered, then louder: "Let me...ENLIGHTEN you." Batman gasped and took a ragged breath for on the word ENLIGHTEN the Joker had strategically stuck his hand between Batman's legs and cupped his growing dick though it was rather difficult through the leather uniform.

So that's what he wanted. The Joker was hitting on Batman....and Batman liked it very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly the Joker was thrown on the bed with a giant Bat on top of him. A delicious tongue was intruding his mouth. Obviously Batman was not exactly a gentle soul when it came to screwing. Not the Joker minded. Hard and fast was always his motto.

Thick, strong legs clamped his down and gloved hands were fisted in his shirt. Joker could feel their tongues battling for dominance inside of his mouth. He was slightly surprised to find Batman tasted like a mix of scotch and mint. He wore so much leather, he thought his taste would be leathery as well. Boy was he happy to be wrong.

Batman was equally surprised to taste syrup and peanut butter as Joker had shoved down three of his favorite peanut butter pancakes that very morning. Bruce wasn't a big fan of sugar but in this mouth it was heaven.

Hearing a zip, Batman realized Joker found his well hidden suit zipper with his ever-wonder hands. Good, thought both men, less material between the two goals.

Ripping the top of the suit off, Joker threw it across the room careful not to hit the kid in the chair not four feet away. The drugs he'd given him were strong, but he doubted they could withstand a projectile leather suit hitting their host. He briefly wondered where to explore next. Which curiosity was bigger: who was the man behind the mask or how big was the masked crusader? He decided to try the high road and reached to unzip the mask.

Batman broke the heavy makeout session rather quickly. "The mask stays ON!" he yelled at the face under his. Joker put his hands up in mock surrender then grabbed Batman's neck and crushed their lips together again. Oh well, he tried right? And so he went for the pants.

What he discovered there was almost as pleasant as learning what Batsy's real name was. He had blindly put his hand in the front of the pants and was met with a hard surface. "OW. You know, I know I make you hard, but your not exactly a man of steel are y...?" He lowered his eyes at the last and took an intake of breath. Okay. Batman doesn't wear underwear....just a jockstrap. "Got to protect the goods, sir knight?" he laughed looking up at Batman.

"Shut up. It's your turn." He roughly brought the Joker to his feet and began undressing him with no less brutality.

"You're HURTING me BATSY." the Joker said with another pout. Then he went for the jockstrap and yanked it off without any warning.

"FUCK!" Batman cussed. That had hurt.

"Yes we are!" Joker said joyfully as he maneuvered Batman to the bed. He forced him to lie back, more strong than people give him credit for. He then knelt down and took the Bat's entire penus into his mouth at once. Batman's response was to buck his hips and moan. Joker liked this new position. A hand came to tangle in his jade hair as he licked and sucked the limb in his mouth. In response, he took his hand and began massaging the bulging balls lying under his chin. Then he began to move. Batman moaned and hissed and cussed until finally Joker could sense that he was about to cum. He took his mouth off and put his hand where it was. His index finger from the other hand traced the cum's path up the penus and the Joker joyfully watched it shoot out across the beige carpet inches from his leg.

Standing, the Joker put his hands on his hips and stared at his handy work in front of him. The guy was pure muscle. Not the flashy "im going to kick your ass" muscles as expected, but a subtle sexy muscular undertone to his otherwise lanky body. His penus seemed kind of smaller than Joker's own, but where his was skinny and long, Batman's was thick and shorter. Still recovering from his orgasm, the said body was covered in sweat and raspy gulps of air were drawn through the lips parted on the Bat's face. The Joker's dick twitched with pleasure. Who knew a lowly criminal like him could make BATMAN a heap of sweat, cum, and skin. Looking at the still-masked hero, he had the brief feeling that he was a dominatrix and pictured whipping Batman, which only made his aching dick hurt even more.

And so he waited until Batman decided to take over again and relieve this growing problem.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't have to wait long.

With a growl, Batman was up and quite literally THREW the Joker on the bed where he just was. As usual, Joker didn't mind one bit. Maybe that's why this is so intoxicating, thought Bruce. I can be as rough as I want to be and he'll still want it. He's not like those fragile girls I've had in the past who would have cried and run off if I threw them around like this.

Another growl escaped his throat and he was on the Joker, kissing him hard and rubbing their bodies together until he was hard again too. The Joker was in no shape for this, however. Precum had already began to seep out of the opening of his cock.

Batman quickly coated his member with it and spread Joker's legs, listening to the desperate gasps for breath the Joker was already pushing from his lips. Batman was smug. Who knew a lowly crimefighter like me could make the JOKER a heap of sweat, cum, and skin. And very nice skin it was, too. It was pale and slightly scrawny, but if you looked close enough, you could make out the thin muscles under the smooth arms and chest.

Batman growled again. He did that a lot.

He bent to devour every inch of skin he could find, distracted for now from his former task. Joker jutted his dick to emphasize the need for Batman inside of him. So, Batman obliged. He stopped as Joker hissed in pain, waiting for the go-ahead. It came in a nod. Batman quickly began thrusting in and out of Joker's tight ass, both moaning with happiness. Batman went back to trying to lick every section of exposed skin on the other man. But as he went in for the pulse point on Joker's neck, he accidently shoved one of the spikes on his mask into Joker's chin.

"OW FUCKING OW!" yelped Joker pushing Batman up and putting his hand on the bleeding hole.

"Let me see." Batman commanded. Joker moved his hand. "It's very small you baby. Only about a quarter inch deep. I apologyze."

"Don't APOLOGYZE! Just take off the BLASTED mask!!" Joker exclaimed irritably.

Batman thought for half a second then unzipped his mask. He had his eyes closed waiting for the realization, the gasp, the shock...but was met with silence instead.

A hand cupped his cheek, making his eyes flutter open.

"You're an idiot. I pretty much already knew. Why do you think we're here, in YOUR bedroom? Do you think I'd have sex with you on a stranger's bed?" He gave an inhale of breath in mock surprise. "Not ME monsieur." he said in a girlish voice.

"So who are YOU, Joker? Now that you know me for sure, it's only fair that I kn...." His inquiry was met by a shush and Joker's finger on his lips. Then the finger was replaced by Joker's own lips.

"Talk..." kiss "...later..." kiss "...fuck..." kiss "NOW!" then they were making out again, the Joker running his hands all over Bruce Wayne's face as the waves of pleasure engulfed them both.


End file.
